


they're all connected, like a pair of handcuffs

by hersheylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: It's all fluff, M/M, and then they meet again through céline dion, and then they're seperated, harry and louis meet as kids, just total fluff, title from leather jacket by arkells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersheylarry/pseuds/hersheylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet when they're kids. They fall in love twenty years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're all connected, like a pair of handcuffs

“Mum? What’s that lorry doing on the street?” Harry asked his mother, wide green eyes staring up at Anne like she knew everything in the world. To Harry, a four year old, she sort of does. 

“Well, love, the Johnstone’s next door are going somewhere else to live, and new people are going to come live in their old house.” she responds, placing some muffins in a basket.

“Who’s coming here?”.

“How about we go find out!”. Anne and Harry walk next door and find a woman setting down some boxes. A young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes is sitting on the steps at the front of his house, close enough that his mum can keep an eye on him.

“Hello!” the woman chirps, approaching the two. “I’m Johanna, but call me Jay. Do you live around here?”.

“Yes!” Harry exclaims, and then quiets when he realizes how loud he was. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout.”.

“That’s quite alright, darling, what’s your name?”.

“Harry! I’m four.”.

“I have a son Louis who’s six, do you want to meet him?”.

“Yes please! This is my mum, by the way, she made muffins for you.”.  
“Hello, Harry’s mum!” she greets.

“Normally I go by Anne, actually. And here are your muffins.” she says, handing over the chocolate chip pastries. 

Before Jay can respond, Harry is darting towards the little boy he supposes is Louis.

“Hi! I’m Harry and I’m four.” he says upon arrival.

“Hi, Harry! I’m Louis and I’m six. Do you want to go on an adventure?”.

Even in his little mind, Harry reckons he’d like to go on an adventure with Louis from then on. Fate, though, has a different idea.

TWENTY YEARS LATER

Lately, Louis has been a bit off the walls, presumably due to the very obvious quarter life crisis he's been going through. It all started when Liam and Zayn announced their engagement, and that they would be moving out of the city to start a family together. It was expected, honestly- they've been together ever since they were university freshmen, a long ten years ago. But to see it be acted upon is startling at best.

Louis, though, he's pretty single. It's not a hugely upsetting thing, because boys are dumb, but he does earn a bit for the steadiness of Liam and Zayn's relationship. It's partly his own fault, he's been quite focused on his career ever since graduating Uni. Six non stop years of work, work, work and while he's surely feeling the professional award, it's not quiet reached his love life. Everybody is figuring things out, getting married  and settling down, and Louis might be left behind.

He wants all that, he really does. He dreams all the time about a big house just outside of London, with a hockey team’s worth of kids and an adoring husband. To have a tiny piece of forever in his family. To make stupid macaroni art and balance after school schedules. To fall asleep next to his happily ever after, his prince charming. That's what everybody else is getting -and some of them don't want it half as bad as Louis does- so why hasn't the fairy of middle age powdered some of their glittery dust on him? 

If it's meant to happen, it'll happen, Louis supposes. But he's still sure to freak out a bit every now and then.

 

"Z, why won't you just watch it with me? It's one of the best films of all time," Louis pleas through the phone. Zayn refuses profusely to come over and watch Titanic with him. Really, Zayn's a bit of a bastard.

"Because I know three things. First, you'll cry like a baby over it. Second, you'll talk about how hot Jack is. Third, you'll make about eighty dumb 'paint me like one of your French girls' jokes. I can't handle that, man, I just can't.".

"Asshole,".

"Why don't you come over, Liam and I are making some chicken thing he's really excited about. We'll have dinner and watch Masterchef.".

"No, I'll watch it by myself. I don't need you. Or Liam. Or Stan. Or Oli. Or-.".

"No, you don't, you're an independent gay twenty eight year old that doesn't need anybody except that Domino's delivery guy and Leo Dicaprio.".

"Correct, I'll text you later.".

Zayn's a pretty good friend, if Louis is honest. 

**

Louis does watch Titanic, beer in his hand and pizza in his lap. Throughout the movie, he says all the lines he knows along with characters. Really, he's seen this movie far too many times for it to be considered at all healthy. Not that he'd ever tell anybody but the boys that. He's a got a lad reputation to maintain, if someone found out he could recite the entire script to Titanic, he'd die of embarrassment. 

The credits roll, and the notes of Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go on sound in the living room. Back in high school, when he had to take a piano class for his music credit, he learned this song. Playing piano is still one of Louis' favourite hobbies, it's relaxing in a way that football doesn't compare to. It's nice to just sit down, play a tune, and sing along.

As a matter of fact, Louis is sure his keyboard is somewhere around the flat. Surely enough, he finds it at the back of his storage closet, beckoning him to play a song. He pulls the sheet music up on his computer and lets his fingers do the magic. 

What he doesn't take into consideration, is that it's two am and there are people living on the other side of the wall. Harry does, though.

**

Harry had planned a night of relaxation and some me-time. He'd gotten some scented candles, the seasonal ones that smell like cinnamon, and a both bomb from Lush. Actually, he was in his candy coloured bath when the person in the flat next to him decided to start a movie. Which would've been fine, honestly. The walls are thin, he gets that, and this poor sod probably just want to see their favourite film. But his neighbour has the volume a bit high, and seems to be quoting along with dialogue.

(He's absolutely positive the stranger is watching Titanic. He's seen that movie far too many times to not recognize Kate Winslet whispering 'I'll never let go' right before she, you know, lets go.)

But when they decide to break out their piano and start playing My Heart Will Go On right as Harry is trying to sleep, he's a bit annoyed. A normal person would just knock on the guy's door and ask them to stop. Really, though, when has Harry ever been normal? Instead, he stands on his balcony and screams the lyrics.

That ought to do the trick.

It's bloody freezing outside, with it being damn near December, and his balcony light is flickering on and off. It doesn't take much searching to find or hear drunks and stoners stumbling onto the streets, clearly having the best time of their lives right now. Sirens blare; cars zoom by. Club lights, electronic signs, and the stars illuminate the city into something beautiful. It smells like weed and car exhaust. It feels like the home away from home that Harry's created for himself. London doesn't sleep, and even with the millions of people that stay up with it, it's easy to feel alone during the night. It's a big city and it's not difficult to get lost in it. 

And it's all a little to philosophical a thought to be having while singing Céline Dion, but Harry's always been one to destroy the norm.

**

Louis is right about to finish the second verse when he swears he can hear someone singing along. For a moment, he wonders if Liam is pranking him, or if he's hallucinating. He isn't.

The sound seems to be coming from outside, so he makes his way to the balcony to check. There, he finds a tall, brunette boy with eyes as green as emeralds. The boy is dressed in basketball shorts and a hoodie, with his hair in a bun. A piece seems to be sticking out, and, oh God, he has curls. He also must be absolutely freezing, seeing as it's close to five degrees outside.

"Oops," the boys says, upon seeing Louis.

"Hi,".

**

"Hi," says the man. He's stunning, really. Sharp cheekbones and eyes like oceans. He's got some stupid joggers on with a Vans t-shirt, and his hair looks soft. Harry sort of really wants to reach out and pet it. That would be extremely odd, though, so he settles on admiring from afar.

"Um, I didn't think you'd come out.".

"I was wondering why someone was singing along to the song I was playing. And why they knew every word to a Celine Dion tune." the man says, grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm not the one who knows how to play it on the piano, am I?".

The boy giggles. It sounds like a chorus of angels. "I suppose you're right. I'm Louis, by the way. Was I disturbing you?".

"Oh, no, I could just hear you throughout the walls. And you saying every line of the film. I'm Harry.".

"Well, Harry, how about I make up my inconsiderate actions with dinner sometime?".

There have only been a few moments where Harry can genuinely not believe that life is real. This probably accounts for most of them. "Yeah! Yeah, sure, I mean totally, Yes,".

Another giggle. "So, tomorrow at seven?".

"Sure, where are we going?".

"There's a restaurant down the street I love, Rosso's.".

"That's my favourite restaurant in town!".

"Yeah?".

"Yeah. See you tomorrow?".

"Mmhmm, until then, Harry…" Louis trails on, waiting for a last name.

"Styles.". 

"Sty-. Styles?".

"Uh, yeah, last time I checked," he says, confused but charmed.

"No, like Harry Styles?".

"Yes, and you're scaring me a bit,".

"Sorry, it's, I don't know if you even remember, but I'm Louis Tomlinson?".

"Oh my god!" Harry exclaims, recognizing the boy in an instant.

When Harry was four and his parents were still together, they lived in a nice house a bit East of Cheshire, where they moved from soon after. He remembers one day, a big truck pulled up into the driveway of the house next to theirs. He couldn't read back then, but his mum told him it was a moving truck and that they'd have different neighbours soon. If he tries hard enough, Harry can still remember the excitement of finding out that a boy near his age would be one of the new tenants.

And it was exciting; the two boys played like only four and six years olds could: recklessly and constantly. They battled dragons, cannonball jumped into the inflatable pool their parents set up, drove toy trucks all around both of their houses. Then a few years later, Harry was told that it was time to say goodbye to Louis, because the Styles would be moving. 

It had to do with his parents not wanting to be together anymore, even though they still loved him, but all Harry felt was his best friend being taken away from him.

He moved on, as kids tend to, but he's not forgotten Louis. There were times, when he felt like nobody was by his side, that he wondered what would've happened to them had he not moved away. And he supposes, now is when he'll find out.

"That's so… weird, I-".

"After twenty something years, we're-".

"neighbours again, Jesus."

"Wow,". That's all he can muster, because that's all he feels right now. "Do you, uh, want to come inside? It's pretty late, but-".

"Sure! Yeah, uh, let me grab my keys and phone.".

After Louis retrieves his things, he joins Harry in his apartment. They talk and talk, and talk some more, downing a respective four cups of tea. Soon it's three in the morning, and Harry is wondering how this even happened.

Maybe it was meant to be.

**

Louis has no fucking clue what to wear. 

Not in a cute, nervous for the first date kind of way, but a panicking mess of oh-fuck-I'm-an-idiot-what-is-he-wearing way. How does one dress to meet their best friend that moved away but now is his neighbour once again? How do you do that? Plus, it's not technically a date, although it isn't technically not a date either (Schrodinger's date, isn't it).

He decides to go to ask Liam and Zayn their opinion. They're on the fourth floor, just below Louis. In the elevator, he runs into none other than his very date (ish), Harry.

"Louis! Hey!" Harry says, as he holds open the elevator door.

"Hi, Harry. You still good for tonight?"

"If you are," he says, nudging Louis on the bicep. Oh, well that was a bit flirty. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Hazza, got to catch up on what we missed last night. See what you've been doing for the last twenty years,".

"Well whatever you're doing is working, cause you look fantastic,". And, like, Louis at least eighty three percent sure that was flirting. It's been a while since he's been properly back into that whole scene, but he remembers some tips and tricks, and apparently Harry knows them too.

"Could say the same about yourself, very muscular," he throws right back, giving a light touch to the younger man's bicep. The elevator dings, indicating they've reach Liam and Zayn's floor. "I've got to run, Mister Styles, but I'll pick you up at seven, yeah?".

"Can't wait," Harry replies, squeezing Louis' arm again.

Oh god, this boy was going to end him.

 

"ZAYN! LIAM! Open the door! And not naked, bloody hell." Louis shouts, banging on the solid wood. 

Liam is the one to arrive at the door, flushed, presumably by the boy's suggestive words. Oh well, he's seen far, far (far) too many things to ever let the lovebirds live them down.

"I have a bit of a huge problem," he says upon entrance into the flat. Boxes with labels like 'Kitchen' and 'Bedroom' are scattered across the hardwood floors, ready for moving day. In all honesty, Louis is going to miss having two of his best friends out of town, in the bloody suburbs of all places. Can't they wait up for Louis on the whole life milestone thing? It's exhausting.

"Jesus, last time you said that I had to pick you up in fucking Versailles, Louis. Versailles." says Zayn, emerging from the kitchen.

"That was a fun trip, but it's not like that. Okay, so remember that Harry kid I talk about periodically? My best friend when I was six?". The boys shake their head 'yes'. "Well, wouldn't believe it, he's my neighbour! We met last night, because I was playing the Titanic song on my piano, and he decided to sing along instead of bloody tell me I was keeping him up, and now we have a date in like five hours.".

"Okay, so…".

"What do I fucking wear?!".

"I say your jeans, obviously, the really tight ones, remind him you're not six anymore," Zayn quips.

"Yeah, and maybe that button up you have? I think it was Zayn's to begin with? Black, sleeves rolled up a bit. Done all the way up, I think.".

"Yes! Oh, and your Vans, probably, but the new ones. That aren't all dirty yet.".

"You boys have actually been a wonderful help, thank you very much.". 

Louis leaves feeling confident and nervously excited.

**

Usually, Harry is calm guy, that rarely loses composure. He keeps cool and collected for a good ninety five percent of the time. Now though- five minutes before his date will arrive- you could swear he was a different person entirely.

It's not just a regular date, really, there's quite a bit at stake. For example, if the night goes horribly wrong and the boys end up despising each other, they'll still be neighbours. Waking up to his mortal enemy's face having a morning smoke isn't something Harry needs to experience any time soon, honestly. 

Plus, he doesn't really know what to expect of this. He's going out with his long lost childhood best friend, it's sort of weird in a really not weird way. The sentiment of it- reuniting with somebody he loved so much but was torn away from, only to meet again, twenty years later- is sweet. Fate and destiny pulling their magical strings, or summat. But, like, what if Louis ends up being a complete ass? Their conversation last night was great, it was so fucking amazing, but what if he's just like that when he's tired? What if Louis thinks this is just two lads catching up? Jesus, what if he's straight?

And Harry has a bit of faith in this boy, stored in the same place as their memories of sandcastles and lands of make believe. The last time they saw each other they were two kids enjoying good company, and maybe helping each other understand the world a little bit better. It's odd, because now they're adults, with adult jobs and adult flats and adult responsibilities. They can't play house anymore, this is real life.

Which makes it all the more exciting if something great comes out of this.

Tap, tap, tap.

The sound comes from the other side of the front door. For a moment, Harry's heart pounds, chest flutters, and hands sweat. Those nerves and worries are thrown to the wind as soon as he gets a glimpse of Louis.

This boy is fucking gorgeous.

Which he realized last night and in the elevator, but every time they meet he's shocked by the sheer amount of beauty radiating from that boy's aura. Harry sort of hopes that that feeling never goes away.

"Hi," Louis greets simply. 

"Hey," Harry squeaks out. This might end up being the most embarrassing time of his life.

"Ready to go?".

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket,". He does, his charcoal Burberry knock off. The boys walk towards the elevator, arms brushing against each other. Something about the situation just feels so right.

 

"Um, reservation for two, please?" Louis says with such poise he shocks himself. 

They're seated at a table near the window, with a nice view of the busy London streets, though they're really only looking at each other.

"You look lovely but the way, Harold.".

"As do you, Lewis. Simply dashing,".

"Thank you. So, we caught up a bit last night, but we didn't get to finish.". 

"Hmm? Dunno. I'm quite boring. I've spent the last twenty two years just waiting for you, my love." Harry says, with such emotion Louis' old drama teacher would weep tears of pride.

"Haha, very funny. Now come on, tell me about your friends. Who have you replaced me with?".

"Well, my best friend is called Niall. He's Irish, aggressively so. Actually, he's in our complex too. My other mate is Ed, who has ginger hair and plays the guitar really well. And others, I guess. I'm quite popular, Louis, I have loads of friends. And you?" he says, the same sarcasm as before teasing his date (ish).

"Social butterfly, I'm sure. Zayn and Liam are mine. Zayn loves comic books and superheroes, so does Liam, but not as much. They're dating, engaged actually. Liam used to be very sensible, but we've corrupted him quite a bit. Then there's Stan, who I met after you moved away. Along with him came Oli and Luke.".

"How about what you do?".

"Well, I work at an Editing and Publishing company named Briggs and Co. Bit indie, if I'm honest, even though they're quite popular. On my first day they offered me some fair trade organic blah blah unsweetened shite coffee. They had no Yorhshire, I have to bring it in myself. I like the people, though. My boss, the CEO, reckons he wants me to take over one day, which is quite scary. I do editing now, though. Why are you laughing?" the boy says, confused at the giggles Harry tries and fails to cover with his hand.

"No, it's, it's just. I write a column for The Indie Inquirer. And I'm like 100% sure Briggs is their editing and publishing company.".

"You're shitting me!". This is all getting a bit too much like a written-in-the-stars-meant-to-be-fated-soulmate type of story.

"I'm not, no. Jesus, we've been living under each other's noses!".

"Heh, guess we have. What column is it?".

"The one about mental health. I studied to be a pschycologist and sociologist. Working my way towards it, I'm the assistant to a guy named Simon Cowell. Proper therapist he is, has you lie on the couch and everything. By the time I'm thirty I want to be doing it myself, especially for youths. Figure they need the most help understanding what's happening up there. 

“Once, we were sent this kid who's parents couldn't figure out why he was being so secretive. They thought he was depressed. Turned out he way gay, but the parents were cool with it. It was proper heart warming. Anyways, I was the first to meet the kid, right? To bring him in. He must've been about fifteen. I asked him why he won't be more open with his parents, cause they wanted someone a bit younger to talk to him, see if he'd be honest. He flat out tells me he's gay, and I was hugging him and telling him that his parents would always love him, and he's brave. The talk I know so well. The only reason he was upset was that he thought he couldn't have kids. The only reason,".

Jesus, could Louis listen to Harry talk. To anybody else, his stories with long and boring and horribly thought out, but they sounded like symphonies to Louis.

"That's so sweet, though! That he was thinking about babies as a teenager. Has everything figured out except how he's going to procreate.".

"Yeah, it was cute. What about you, though? What's in store for you? Kids, spouse?".

"I've always wanted kids, yeah. At least four of them. My mum ended up having six kids after me, only one brother. But you met Lottie and Fizzy, the oldest. I always pictured myself with a big family of my own, too. It's hard to feel lonely when you've got a football team of siblings behind your back. I'd want to get married, live out the whole domestic bliss. You?".

"Same yeah, big family with a loving spouse. Somewhere just outside the city, so we're close enough to work but still get a taste of the suburbs.".

"That's where I'd live too, lots of room to play with the kids.".

"Would you, uh, have a wife? Or husband? Either, other I don't-" Louis chuckles lightly, a grin spreading across his face. Harry looks so damn flustered, it's hauntingly adorable.

"Husband, actually. And, um, you?".

"Same, nice.".

Which was really spectacularly good news. As long as he's even the tiniest bit interested in guys, Louis has a chance. Plus, it can be exhausting to be around straight people all the time. Having to censor himself, and not really knowing what they'll accept or condemn him to hell for is a bit stressful. It's hard to know how far their support goes, if it's just "I'm okay with same sex marriage, but don't be gay in public" or something like "You are my complete equal" (there's worse, some of the names Louis'd been called back in high school come to mind).

"Nice? My homosexuality warrants a nice?".

"Well, I've gotten the "let's go to pride and make rainbow cake speech" which was a bit, I dunno. I mean, of course I wanted to do all those things, but some straight people are a bit too eager.".

"Like finding a fourth leaf clover, I suppose. Want to show it off, and set it up with the only other four leaf clover they know.".

"That's happened, yeah. A friend I had in first year of Uni tried to set me up with his other gay friend, who ended up being my cousin. Bit weird, considering he hadn't come out yet. Still funny, though.".

"That's better than when I told a girl in high school I loved Posh and Becks and was jealous of them. Of course she thought I meant of Beckham. I had to explain that I was more partial towards David and not Victoria.".

"Everybody's partial to David Beckham, no? Must be those shorts,".

"The player's shorts are a every close second to my favourite thing about football, if I'm honest.".

They spend the night doing all the talking and giggling that only first dates can entail. It's probably one of the nicest times of Harry's life, sitting across form this boy and thinking out loud. Learning who this half stranger is, and thinking about how he could incorporate him into his daily life. It feels startlingly similar to falling in love, a thought Harry finds difficult to be opposed to.

Perhaps he's all in for anything involving Louis, but that's a thought for before he goes to sleep tonight.

**

"Niall! Niall, Niall, Niall! I have to tell you about my date with Louis last night!" Harry says, upon entrance into the Irishman's flat.

"Jesus, you're quite excited. This the guy you knew when you were a kid and is your neighbour now or something?" he asks, flipping his omelette.

"Yeah, God. He's wonderful, so wonderful. Nice, funny, smart. You'll love him. Did you know he works at the company that edits The Inquirer? He wants kids and a spouse and to live happily ever after. I think he's the bloody one,".

"The one? Haz, you've been on one date.".

"I know, but it was a great one.".

"Does that mean you sucked each other off?".

"No! We got a cab back and kissed good bye. Best kiss of my life, he was so gentle and sweet. I don't know if it gets better than this for me,".

"Okay, settle down. Do I get to meet him then?".

"Let me date him long enough that he can't leave before I introduce him to you? I can't have him run off before our relationship even starts, you know?".

"Fuck you, mate. Now get out. I have some new friends I'm meeting up with. They're a couple, live in the building.".

"You wound me, Niall, I thought I was it.".

"Yeah, well, go get Louis to kiss it better.".

"Who's this couple anyway?".

"Around our age. Fun blokes, actually. They're getting married.".

“Have fun, then, but too much without me.”

“I won’t. You, uh, seem pretty interested in this guy, Haz.”.

“Well, yeah, but it’s like you said: we’ve only known each other for a few days, or well, known this version of each other. It’s just that, you know, we’ve been tip toeing around each other’s existence without even knowing it. We were best friends, and then separated, only to become neighbours. Oh, and he edits all the articles I write. Maybe it’s like fate or something. Or maybe I’m being stupid, but like, I really want to find out what we could be.”.

“Reckon you could fall in love with him?”.

“If I’m not already.”.

**

A knock sounds on Louis’ front door. It’s a Tuesday night, just a few days after the lads’ hangout (On Sunday, Louis and Harry went to get brunch together. Pancakes taste a million times better sitting across from a pretty boy with terrible stories.) so he doesn’t have much going on. Maybe an episode of Breaking Bad and some cereal for dinner. He might even start editing the transcript from some new ‘up and coming’ author. There’s at least an eighty seven percent chance it’s another Young Adult novel about two straight white cis kids falling in love, and he doesn’t really need that tonight, so it’s probably a no go.

After making his way out of the living room, he opens the door. There stands a yoga pants and hoodie clad Harry with a bun in his hair. 

“Hi, Lou,”.

“Hey, Hazza. What brings you all the way next door?”.

“Are you busy tonight?”.

“No, was just going to chill.” Harry giggles, and pokes Louis in the stomach.

“Do you want to chill together? Maybe have some food?”.

“Sure, if you’re good with Netflix and instant macaroni,”

“How about I cook something? We can come over to my place. You choose what we watch.”.

“That sounds very lovely, actually. Let me just grab my phone and keys.”.

The boys go over to Harry’s, and he gets a shit ton of pots and pans and ingredients out. It seems a bit like overkill, are all those contraptions really needed to make a meal? But Harry looks so damn cute cooking. Concentrating on reading the recipe and chopping vegetables with technique. The fact that Louis finds that attractive is very... unsettling.

“Pasta is going to be ready in about ten minutes, do you want to get forks out?” Harry says, squeezing his co-chef on the hip.

“Sure,”.

Louis locates the utensil drawer quickly enough and sets them and some napkins on the table. All things considered, he could see himself doing this with Harry for the rest of his life. The idea of it is absolutely terrifying, and he wants nothing more than to run from whatever is deep inside giving him these thoughts, but. Something stops him. Something tells him that this could become something great. He figures that falling in love- which is what he supposes is happening know- is both horrifying and beautiful all a once. It’s the best kind of falling there is.  
Those thoughts get him into trouble, but Louis has a feeling things might just work out with curly boy in front of him.

 

Harry strolls down the hall slowly, just in case a certain blue eyed boy enters or exits his own flat. Which is probably kind of pathetic, but he really can’t find it in himself to give a shit.

He finds Louis in the lobby, standing next to two men and... Niall.

The Irishman notices him first. “H! Come here, want to introduce you to some people.”.

“Niall? Louis? What are you doing here together?” Harry asks as he approaches.

“This is your Niall?” Louis asks, incredulous.

“How many other Nialls in this complex do you know?” Harry shoots back, giggling.

“Three. One is a grumpy sixty year old, the other is an American with Irish parents, and a football player. And your Niall.”.

“Anyways, this is the couple I was telling you about, Haz. Liam and Zayn” Niall chips in once Louis and Harry have sorted things out.

“Is this your Liam and Zayn? The engaged ones?” Harry asks.

“How many other engaged Liam and Zayns’ in this complex do you know?”.

“None, but that’s beside the point.”.

“And the point is, love?”.

“Our friends have been hanging out behind our backs.”.

“Anyways, I’m Zayn,” the dark haired boy chips in, shaking Harry hand.

“And I’m Liam,” his partner says.

This is all a vey strange thing for Harry. Him and Louis’s friends know each other and hang out sometimes. They have just barely missed each other in the workplace. They’re reunited as neighbours after being torn apart as kids. It’s all a bit too picture perfect, too much like fate has carefully woven itself into every aspect of their life. Maybe they’re bloody soulmates.   
It isn’t a bad thought.

**

Louis has always been one to act out of total spontaneity and that really isn’t very likely to change. So he really feels like Liam and Zayn should half expect him pounding in their door at nine pm for a Lads Night. Really, when it comes to Louis, expect the bloody unexpected.

But no. Liam and Zayn had settled in to watch House Hunters International. They’ve become extremely (excessively) interested in home improvement TV shows ever since they decided to get a house for themselves. In all honesty, having two best friends that would rather chat about laminate versus hardwood flooring than go out for a night on the town is seriously cramping Louis’ style. 

“Lou, why don’t you just stay here and we order some Domino’s and watch Breaking Bad or something?” Liam suggests, opening the door and ushering Louis to the living room. 

“Because I want to have fun! Lots of people, chugging beer fun,”.

“Why don’t we see what Harry and Niall are doing? I’m sure Niall would be down for a pint. They can come over and we have a stay in Lads night.” Zayn opts for.

Louis’s ears perk up at the sound of Harry’s name. 

“You know what, Z, that’s not a bad idea. I’m gonna shoot Harry a text. Him and I wanted to hang out this weekend anyway, might as well have all of us there.”.

TO: Harry  
hiiii harold fancy coming round for some pints and pizza and liam and zayns ? you can bring ur leprechaun friend too 

dont tell niall i said that i need to win ur friends over.

Not even before Louis has exited out of the messages app does he get a reply. 

TO: Louis  
hiiiii back lewis. yes i would love to come over with my leprechaun friend. and dont worry, you’ve already won him over. xx

and then he gets:

and besides, worry about winning ME over, superstar. 

TO: Harry

thought I’d already done that with my wonderful piano covers and dinners at Rosso’s :(

TO: Louis  
hmm. maybe I owe you an apology. I’ll win YOU over tonight.

TO: Harry  
and how do you reckon you’ll do that sweetcheeks ?

TO: Louis   
I’ll pay for cookie dough dessert and give you a back massage?

TO: Harry  
careful there, hazza, back massages are the key to my heart  
TO: Louis  
Well I’m not giving it back now. xx be there in five

In all honesty, Louis doesn’t want it back. Harry is free to unlock his heart and do whatever the hell he wants with it. So long as he doesn’t trample on it, Liam might have something to say about that. Though Louis on the other hand might just be totally okay with that (which is why it’s a good thing Liam is around).

Niall and Harry arrive in a few minutes, just like he’d promised. Niall goes to sit on the couch with Liam and Zayn to talk about the football game yesterday. Normally, Louis would’ve been into the discussion, sharing his opinions and rolling his eyes at others, but a certain curly boy has his attention.

“Why hello, Harold. Fancy seeing you here, innit?” Louis says when Harry walks into the living room. “Come sit on the loveseat with me.”.

“Thought you might be sick of me, after our dinner date last night.”.

“Couldn’t get sick of you, could I? Had to take you up on the back massage.”.

“You wanted to hang out before I threw in the massage, though.”.

“Whatever. Point is, my love, get on with it,”.

“You’re cute when you demand things.”.

“I’m cuter when I get what I want.”.

“I’ll put that to the test, then.”.

Harry turns Louis around softly, so his back is facing him. Starting at his shoulders, the younger boy works out all the knots accumulated from daily stresses. There’s one for the time his boss asked for the edited manuscript he’d just received an hour prior. The argument he had with his sister over something so pointless he can’t even recall it. 

Harry isn’t even aware of any of this, he just continues on, calming Louis right down. 

Little sounds of pleasure are coming at of Louis’ mouth, which go both straight to Harry’s dick and his heart. It’s amazing, watching Louis come undone under his sure touch, humming and commenting on little actions.

His back is obscene, too. Louis’ shoulder blades are visible through his thin tshirt, which is soft and smells like vanilla. Harry can get a whiff of his cologne, musky and sharp. Little tufts of brunette hair stick out every which way, begging to be played with. 

“You’re good at this. I might just decide to keep you.” Louis comments.

“Please do.”.

Harry doesn’t think Louis is the kind that needs to be asked twice.

 

There’s a soft knock on Harry’s front door. Begrudgingly, he unsticks himself from one of the bizarre yoga poses he’s mastered to help with some back pain. Because he lives in a complex with an intercom for guests, it can only be somebody who lives in the building too. He looks down at his sweat soaked t shirt and spandex pants, bun with sections of hair falling out. Oh well, he thinks, it’s probably Niall.

As it turns out, because the universe has a way of fucking him over, it isn’t Niall. It’s Liam. 

Liam, though, is both the king of politeness and physical activity, because he ignores the beads of sweat and instead nods to the yoga mat, saying “Are you working out?”.

“Yeah, yeah. Doing some yoga. Come in.” Harry says, opening the door all the way.

“Oh, I’ve tried to get into that. I like to do it as a bit of a wind down from working out. I’m just not very flexible.”.

“Yeah, I wasn’t at first either, but when I kept going at it and focused, I really loosened up. I alternate the days I work out and do it, but sometimes it’s nice to do a little bit of both, like you said.”.

The conversation quickly turns to the best protein shake recipes, and then their longest run they’ve done. Harry learns that Liam was a huge runner as a child, and that almost competed in the Olympics, as well as a great tip for leg pain. In return, Harry offers up some deep breathing techniques that he uses during yoga, and some advice on what green is best for what smoothie. 

“Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the birthday party Zayn and I are throwing Louis. His actual birthday is on Christmas Eve, but we’re celebrating this Saturday. It would be a good chance to meet all of his other friends.” Liam asks.

“Yeah? Who’s all going to be there? I’d love to go,”.

“Oh, work friends, uni friends, friends from back in Doncaster, London friends, friends from when he lived in Manchester. His oldest two sisters will probably be there, but I think they’ll be it family wise. ”.

“That sounds...big.”.

Liam, bless his soul, just smiles and says, “Yeah, it is. But I mean, he’s been wanting to introduce to you to some of the other people in his life. Kind of the perfect opportunity.”.

“Yeah. I probably shouldn’t be talking to you about his, cause you’re his friend, but I really like him, you know? 

“Harry, I’m one hundred percent positive he feels the same way. Try to get a make a good impression on Saturday. Especially to his sisters, cause they’ll be phoning his mum as soon as the party’s over and if she even suggests you’re bad news, it’s over. Louis bloody loves his mum. I guess you met her when you guys were neighbours before. Heh, weird. But, mate, Zayn and I like you. And every one just wants what’s best for him, and if they see that you make him happy and are nice to him, they’ll be welcoming you with open arms.”.

“I just, if it’s important to him, it is to me. It’s kinda funny, I get to see the past twenty years I missed out on all in one night.”.

“Yeah, but it’ll be fine, Haz. He’s on the same wavelength as you,”.

**

“Harry! Niall! But mostly Harry!” Louis shouts as the boys in question make their way into the pub Liam and Zayn rented out for the big party. Thirty five of his closest friends and family members came, and a good portion are traveling from out of town. Louis has quite the collection of friends, seeing as he tends to attract lots of people everywhere he goes. He has a slight fear that his wild group of misfits might intimidate Harry a bit, seeing as how fiercely protective they are.

“Hi, Lou! Happy birthday,” Harry greets bringing in the smaller boy for a great big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Missed you,”.

“I saw you this morning, silly. Now come on in. Zayn, get him a drink, will you? I’ve got to wee.”.

“Sure, Lou.” Zayn agrees, standing up from from where he was sat with some guests. “So, you nervous?” Zayn asks as soon as Louis is out of ear shot.

“Yeah, I mean. There’s a lot of people here.”.

“Oh, don’t worry. He’ll ease you in. Work friends first, all the way up to his sisters. Liam told you to watch out for them, right? I mean, I guess you’ve met them kind of,”.

“He did. Nearly scared the shit out of me. Apparently it’s game over if they don’t like me,”.

“I, uh, hate to tell you this, but it’s true. Don’t worry, though, they’ll like you fine.”

Before he can answer, Louis saunters out of the toilets and up to him. He looks beautiful, his tight black jeans and crisp band shirt showing off his figure. His blue eyes twinkle, almost, and look dreamier than Patrick Dempsey’s. 

“Got a few people that want to meet you,” Louis says timidly.

They head off to his work friends first, like Zayn said. They seem nice enough, and Harry’s met a few of them because of their business connections. They only spend about ten minutes chatting before Louis escorts him to the next group of people. 

This time, it’s his university friends. There’s four of them standing in a group with Liam, laughing at a joke the pair had missed. Harry learns that Louis talks to the lot of them quite frequently. He gets the impression that Louis would defend any of his friends with his dying breath, and that they’d do the same for him. In all honestly, he’s quite sure that any of them would have him absolutely destroyed if he did anything to hurt their dear sweet Louis.

“Guys, this is my, uh, Harry. This is my Harry.” Louis says, awkwardly at best.

“Hi, Louis’ Harry. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” someone who introduces themselves as Lauren says. 

“And you all too,” he replies easily.

“How long have you two known each other?” a boy names Nick questions.

“Well, we were actually neighbours when we were really young. And then I moved away and we lost touch. But, um, just a little while ago we found out that we were neighbours again! Yeah, we live in the same complex right beside each other. It’s quite funny, actually, he works at the editing company that edits the magazine I write a column for. We’ve been living in synch a bit, I guess.” Harry informs the onlooking guests, that glance from him to Louis and back. 

“So are you guys dating or what?” Nick laughs, giving Louis a light punch.

“Goodbye, Nicholas. I’ll have some words with you later about not being a little dick, but until then, my love.” the birthday boy gives him a hit back, but much harder, and then feigns to kiss it better.

They move on to the people he met when he moved away from the town a little bit east of Cheshire. It’s a bunch of guys, all rowdy and lads in every sense of the word. It’s obvious why Louis likes them, they’re fun guys who seem to be up for a pint and a laugh. Harry thinks that Niall would fit in that group like a glove.

If anybody is going to grill him tonight, it’ll probably be these guys. Louis seems to understand this, as he hurries along the boys questions and moves away while one lets out a “use protection!” over his shoulder. Lads.

“I guess, uh, it’s just my sisters now.” Louis says, squeezing Harry’s hand. A knot forms in Harry’s stomach, as they approach to girls who seem to be either in or just out if uni.

“Lottie, Fizzy, this is Harry.” Louis says when they arrive.

Both girls have pleasant looking smiles on their faces, but also seem ready to absolutely tear him apart. The Tomlinsons, he’s learned, seem to have a hereditary sort of ‘hurt me once, I’ll break you twice’ sort of aura. If he hasn’t shit himself yet, he’s about to.

“Hi,” he greets.

“Hey, Harry. Louis has told us so much about you! It’s so funny that you guys were reunited like this!” Fizzy said, pulling him in for a hug. Lottie does the same, and both the girls look at him for a response.

“Yeah, it’s weird! I remember when your mum had you guys, even. But, you know, it’s really amazing at the same time. I’m glad we found each other again.”. The last two sentences are more directed to Louis than anyone else.

“I love you shirt, it looks designer.” Lottie says. 

“Yeah, Saint Laurent knock off, actually. Probably could’ve gotten one a quarter of the price at Primark.”.

“Gotta treat yourself sometimes. There’s a great store I know, actually, that sells all designer brands like that from like, eight seasons ago, so they’re a fraction of the price. But what do you do? Louis was telling us about the column you write,”.

“That store sounds right up my ally. But, um, I’m working towards being a therapist, actually. Uh, I work for one as his assistant and I’ll be taking over for him eventually, hopefully be the time I’m thirty. It’s good work, I enjoy it a lot. I like to help people.” he finishes humbly.

“That’s amazing, yeah. How long have you guys been seeing each other, then?” Fizzy asks, glancing to see Louis’ reaction.

“Erm, well, we’ve just started to, like. We just, just met a few weeks ago, actually. But, um, I mean since then, I guess?” Harry stumbles through his words as the girls smirk and Louis blushes.

They chat a bunch more, about the what the girls do and what music do they listen to and where Harry wants to be in ten years time and little stories about when Louis was a kid. Harry decided he quite likes Louis’ family so far, and that he wouldn’t mind calling them his family in law if he had to. 

“That’s lovely. It’s all so lovely,” Lottie looks at Louis, teasing him a bit. “Like Fizzy said, Louis hasn’t shut up about you since you guys met. Mum is dying to meet you, with everything she’s heard.”.

“I’d love to meet her too! Well, meet her again I suppose. I remember she made really good stew and tea.”.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Louis chuckle at that. “Yeah, that’s her specialty.” he says. “She’d love to have you up.”.

Louis and Harry say goodbye to Lottie and Fizzy and make their way to the bar.

“Your sisters are really funny,” Harry comments, bumping Louis’ hip.

“Yeah? I’m glad you guys get a long, you know? Can’t have my family and boyfriend hating each other,”.

The word is out of his mouth before he can take it back. He didn’t even realize his mouth was forming the word or that his brain was thinking it. It’s out in the open for Harry to either reject or accept. 

“Boyfriend, hmm? I can finally tell my mum that we’re official?” Harry prods.

“I mean, if you want to be boyfriends. I’m pretty sure everyone here already thinks that’s what we are. Liam might bake us a cake if I tell him, though. So be aware of what you’re getting into.”.

“Honestly, Lou, I rather like your friends. I know exactly what I’m getting into, and there’s no going back now.”.

“Kiss me, you bloody idiot.” Louis says, and Harry does just that.

They hold hands for the rest of the night, anchoring themselves on each other’s arm. After maybe a few too many beers, both boys are properly tipsy and giggling into their necks. Louis keeps bothering random guests and saying “this is Harry my boyfriend! Have you met him? He’s my boyfriend!”. 

On the taxi back, Harry straddles Louis’ muscular thighs to kiss him ever more. In the surrounding seats, Niall, Liam, and Zayn groan, but Louis just deepens the kiss.

The sex they have is something between making love and just plain fucking. It’s perfect. Louis gives Harry little kisses on his jawline and shoulders as he fucks deep into him, eliciting moans and groans like it’s nobody’s business. After a few rounds, they fall asleep spooning and wake up in the same position. Harry makes him a full English breakfast and they cuddle even more on the couch. 

It’s probably far too early to say, but Harry thinks this feels like forever.

**  
TWO YEARS LATER  
“Niall! My favourite Irishman, how are we this morning?” Louis says as Niall walks into his and Harry’s flat. About eight months into their relationship, they decided to just move into one flat. To save money of course. It didn’t have anything to do with the way their hearts fluttered when they did domestic things like laundry or, like, morning sex. After being neighbours for so long, they might as well just live in the same space.

“Tired, I was watching little Alice yesterday, Liam and Zayn went on a date night.” Alice is Liam and Zayn’s daughter. She’s just nine months old but she’s captured all five of the boys’ hearts. 

“That’s lovely. I’m assuming this included the overnight package so the lads could have some sexy time? They made Harry and I keep her for a night last month. Liam came to pick her up with lube on his shirt. But anyways, I need to talk to you about something,” Louis says.

“I’m all ears, Tommo.”.

“Okay, so remember how, like, two weeks ago when we were drunk watching football I told you I was proposing to Harry? Well I bought the ring, right, and I talked to Anne and Gemma and Des and Robin for their blessing, you know? They said yes, obviously, but I just. I don’t know how to ask him. I don’t know if he’d want a big extravagant thing or just a meal, I just. I just want to make this amazing for him.”.

“Lou, he’d say yes if you asked him while you were taking a shit. But you’re both such romantic guys. You know in those romance movies where one person takes the other where they went on their first date and shit? He’d love that. Go up north for the holidays. Take him to the houses you guys lived when you first met and talk about the memories you had. Then have Christmas with you mums, you’re all doing it together, right? And then come back to London, watch Titanic with him and play the Celine tune on the piano. Go out to the balcony and propose.”

“You really, really think that would work?”.

“What’s he gonna do? Say no? Lou, this is the man that scattered wedding and nursery magazines all around your flat so you’d get the hint. Come the fuck on. If I wasn’t so sure he’d deepthroat you a second after, I’d say to do it with your parents.”.

Niall is a smart, smart guy.

 

“Lou, where are you going? Your mum’s house is the other exit.” Harry says, flipping through his wedding magazine.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”.

“I can’t handle your bloody surprises,”.

“Oh? You don’t want to visit the very town we met first met in?” Louis questions, a sly little smirk on his face.

“Really, Lou?”.

“Really. Thought we could drive around a bit, maybe visit our old street.”.

They do just that, parking their car by the little park in the neighbourhood. 

“Do you remember,” Harry starts, “when our mums wrapped us in winter coats and hats and boots and took us to sled on the little hill over there? I was scared a bit at first, but then you grabbed my hand and said ‘it’s okay, Hazza. It’s only scary before you go down, once you get at the bottom, it’s just a hill’.”

A fond smile creeps onto Louis’ face at the memory. “And when we got to the bottom, you wrapped your arms around me and said how much fun it was. We must’ve gone back there ten times in just that winter. Nearly every day our mums had off.”.

“And then we’d go back to your house afterwards, and Jay would make tea for the adults and hot chocolate for us. She put whipped cream in it, once we begged and begged. You always had little whipped cream mustaches on you top lip, and I’d giggle and wipe them away.”.

“Then in the summer, when we went to the public pool and played Marco Polo even though it was just the two of us. But we had to stop playing because we hated to see the other person sad if they lost.”.

“When we went to the beach that one time, in Brighton, and I made that gigantic sandcastle while you collected things to put on it. Some stupid teenagers came and knocked it down, and I was so close to crying. But then you gave me this big hug and said, “Hazza, we can make a new one, look!” and started building.”.

“Yeah, you’ve always been my baby, I guess. But, uh, I’m really glad we got to stop here.”. If Louis wanted to, he could propose right now. The ring is in his left pocket, sitting in a black velvet box waiting to be opened. But he wants it to be special, to carry out the plan Niall suggested, because it was so, so brilliant. “It’s kind of funny, because twenty something years I go I never would’ve thought I’d spend the rest of my life with you. Well, maybe that’s a lie. I think when I was a kid I thought we’d be together forever, but once you moved I thought I’d never see you again.”.

“I’m really glad we did see each other again, Lou. I’m thankful to whoever the hell is pulling the strings up there for allowing you and I to be together. This means so, fuck, so much to me, you know?” Harry says as he starts to tear up. “Which is why I’m kind of nervous to do this right now, but I need to.”.

If this were a romantic comedy, Louis would have made the classic assumption that Harry is about to break up with him. Logistically, it won’t happen. They’ve been dating for two years and Harry decides to break up with him just before they’re about to visit their families to celebrate Christmas together? Probably not.

But the thing is, just because Louis’ brain is all caught up on the logic, or lack thereof, behind it, doesn’t mean his heart his. He feels that sinking in his stomach, like when he got back his A levels and there was a big, fat F on the front. Like when he was watching his twin sisters play at the park a few years ago and saw Pheobe fall off the slide. 

Harry’s some kind of expert on him, though, because he immediately picks up on it.  “Lou, don’t look so scared, babe! I’m not, Jesus, I’m not breaking up with you.”.

“I know that,” Louis responds, and he does. He takes Harry’s hand in his and asks, “Now what was it that you wanted to say?”.

“I, Louis. I met you for the first time just down the road. We were so young and just so excited to meet someone around our age. Everyday we’d go on some stupidly fun adventure, whether it was pretending we were pirates at the park or watching Bugs Bunny on the telly. We promised each other that we’d be best friends forever, and I really believed it, you know? Five year olds are smart enough to actually believe in forever. 

“But then I moved, and we grew apart. I reckon I asked my mum when we were coming back everyday for three months, until I realized we weren’t ever coming back. I remember that being really difficult. 

“In my teens, you were more of a memory than a person I knew. But it was funny, cause I never really forgot you. Whenever I felt like I was the only person in the world, you always seemed to cross my mind, even just for a second. Or the nights I’d spend tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep, you were there. I wondered what you were doing at that moment and if you remember me as well. 

“And then, shit, Lou, right as I’m about to find a guy I’d marry, settle down, and have kids, you show up. With the same blue eyes and nicknames. I thought that maybe fate had made a mistake letting us meet as kids, because she knew we needed to experience other people and places and things before we could come home to each other. I think she realized, between our games of make believe and dress up, that we were soulmates. So she saved us for later, you know? When we’d be actually ready to live out the potential our chemistry had to offer.

“But anyways, there you were and you weren’t going anywhere, not that I wanted you to. I know Niall tells this story all the time, but after our first date I thought you were The One. And now, two amazing years later, I know that you are. 

“I didn’t plan to do this here, I wanted to wait until we got back home so I could wine and dine you like a proper gentleman, but I can’t stop myself. Will you, Louis William light of my life Tomlinson, do me the absolute honour of marrying me?”.

Queue Louis breaking down into tears and resting his head on Harry’s chest as he mutters ‘bastard’ through his sobs. 

“Lou, if you’d rather me have waited or some-” Harry starts, clearly confused.

“No, you idiot, I was waiting until we got back to London to propose to you as well.”.

“You’re fucking kidding me,”.

“No! Here’s the ring, you twat!” Louis says as he pulls the black velvet box out and leans in for a passionate kiss. Every swipe of their tongue, peck of their lips, grip of their hands represents another year they’ll spend by each other’s side, loving and caring for their bloody soulmate.

It’s quite fitting, then, that it feels like they’re been kissing forever.

“So yes?” Harry asks, flushed.

“A million times,”.

And the thing is, it’s so damn cliché. But in that moment, Harry and Louis are every beautiful cliché and contemporary story in the universe. They are nothing short of one single comet flying through the atmosphere and the calm waves on the ocean. The sound of their favourite teenage songs and the wonderful film they watched last night. 

Harry and Louis, by all accounts, are in love.

And they’re getting bloody married. 

**

“Baby, are you picking up Adeline and Isabella today? Because I can stop by their school after I get Emma from the Smiths’ house, it’s on the way.” Louis asks as he stirs milk into his tea.

Harry flips the pancake in the nonstick pan, this one their son Cameron’s favourite colour- red. “Would you mind? I promised Jaden that I’d take him to the crafts store for his project coming up, apparently he needs glitter.”. Gently, he gives Louis a kiss on the forehead.

“Don’t we have glitter in the art bins downstairs?”.

“That’s what I said, but he seems to think we need pink glitter instead of ‘plain, boring silver and gold,’.”

“Only the best for our kids, eh? Oh, and Cam’s getting a ride with Jack’s mom to his acting class, and she’ll drive them back.”.

“Is she getting him up straight from school? I can just take him with me and Emma and then drop him off at her house.”.

“No, she can pick them up. And my mum is going to come over at seven instead of six, but I reckon we can leave then and still make the flight. She’s going to love getting to play with Eric all day.”.

Three or four weeks ago,-when Harry was swamped with appointments, and Louis felt like he couldn’t look at another manuscript- they made a couple’s decision to plan a getaway to the Jamaica for a week. It’s perfect, as it falls right on a week that their kids have a break from classes, and Louis’ mum volunteered to watch them.

That’s the other thing thing, their kids. There are five Tiny Tomlinson’s running around the earth all thanks to Harry ad Louis, though some aren’t so tiny anymore. The oldest is Cameron, who’s sixteen, and is probably the funniest person in all of bloody England. He’s always making everybody laugh and laugh, his parents especially. 

Then it’s the twins, Izzy and Addie, who are fourteen. Addie is always getting herself into trouble, although she’d never get caught if it weren’t for Louis’ careful eye. You can’t bullshit a bullshitter, they say. Izzy on the other hand, makes perfect grades and stays in. She’s a bit of a fangirl, always obsessing over actresses and singers. Harry loves to watch those films and listen to those songs with her, because she always explains what she loves about each of them. 

Next is their ten year old Jaden, who is so full of creativity he bursts. He can make anything beautiful, and the other kids often rely on him for help with their art projects. He pays attention to every last detail, his careful eye like a hawk’s. Whenever he works on drawings or paintings, his dads loves to sit with him and watch. Jay’s an old soul.

After that is seven year old Emma, who is sure to be the athlete of the family. She’s on three school teams and two extra curricular teams. She’s got speed and agility, making her a perfect center. Watching her on the field is absolutely mesmerizing.

Lastly it’s their Eric, their two year old. He was born at a time when Harry asked Louis for ‘just one more baby, just one’. Louis, obviously, was halfway to their surrogate before Harry could finish his sentence. He hopes they aren’t really done just yet. 

Harry and Louis’ flight departs last that night, giving them plenty of time to tie up some loose ends on the home front and say a long, long goodbye to their kids. Even though this vacation is a ta overdue, they’ll miss their little munchkins in between hotel sex and martinis on the beach. 

Even though their life is chaotic and busy, there isn’t a place they’d rather be than with their not so little family and each other. Even though they missed each other a few times, and had to say goodbye once, they’re is grateful to their mums for moving, their jobs for arranging their lines of work together, their real estate agents for showing them those apartments, and maybe the boys a bit too. 

In the end, through left turns and annoying friends, Harry and Louis fell in love. And that was one hell of an adventure even six year old Louis couldn’t have expected.


End file.
